


put a ribbon on it

by JaMills



Series: a crow's caw is heard on christmas eve [3]
Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I'm Not Ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaMills/pseuds/JaMills
Summary: The Forgers exchange presents at Christmas Eve and more.
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Series: a crow's caw is heard on christmas eve [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064279
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	put a ribbon on it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lacrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrow/gifts).



> Here's the part 3 of my secret santa gift for Lacrow!! Sorry it took so long, crow, but I promise this one is more tasty 〜(￣▽￣〜) 
> 
> Also, let's start with some trivia!!  
> \- Germans exchange presents on Christmas Eve instead of Christmas Morning.  
> \- The Advent Calendar is a tradition in which kids get candies every day of December until it's time to put up the Christmas tree.  
> \- Wooden figurines are a thing in Christmas Markets
> 
> I think that's all for now, I'll add nore interesting stuff on the end notes~~
> 
> Have a good read!!

Loid had a weird dream on the December 24th morning. There was a baby kangaroo and everytime it jumped, the floor would tremble and he was prone to fall into an abyss. At some point, the baby kangaroo fell on him.

  
It took some minutes for his still asleep brain to figure out the baby kangaroo was actually Anya. But to be honest, it wasn't too far of the truth.

"Papa, wake up!" She called pulling at his arm, which he just answered with a grunt. "All the calendar candies are gone, we must set up the Christmas tree!"

"Hm." He hid his face under a pillow.

The girl puffed her cheeks in frustration.

  
"Stupid Papa, if we don't put up the Christmas tree, we'll have seven years of bad luck!" Anya said as she pulled the pillow to reveal a scrunched face Papa.

  
"There's no way the tradition goes like this." Loid mumbled with still closed eyes. He opened one just to catch a glimpse of a grumpy but expectant Anya staring down at him.

Anya wanted a Christmas tree? Well, she wouldn't have it right now. He was tired, he wanted to sleep and it probably wasn't even 8 AM. He was in the right to act like an idiot.

With his right arm conveniently behind Anya, he pulled her in a surprise hug that earned him a squeak and an attempt of fleeing. Closing the embrace with the other arm, Loid breathed in the smell of strawberry baby shampoo, laughing slightly as his daughter kicked helplessly against him:

  
"Try getting out of it then we can set up the tree." He closed his eyes again, genuinely hoping to get some extra minutes of sleep.

"Mama, Papa is crushing me!!" Anya screamed for help. "It's gross, he has drool on his face!"

_'No, I don't.'_ He worded mentally, already far gone on his nap to even notice when Yor entered his room to scold Anya.

  
In the end, Loid had to wake up and work on the damned Christmas tree. Only after a good cup of coffee, though. Or two. Anya didn't need caffeine to practically bounce off the walls as she stared at the brand new Christmas decorations they had bought for their medium-sized fir tree.

  
They had bought the tree with four days in advance and had kept it stored on Yor's room, while Loid's would keep Anya's gifts. She wouldn't be able to enter any of those rooms, anyway.

Even if he would rather use the holiday to rest, Loid couldn't keep a smile out of his face as he watched Anya carefully putting the non-glass adornments on the lower birches in a way she deemed pretty. He wondered if she ever had this kind of Christmas experience in her foster homes. From their small incident regarding Santa Claus' existence weeks ago, he guessed she wasn't allowed to actually indulge on the holiday spirit like kids her age. He was glad that, at leadt this time, she could have a more normal Christmas.

  
Even when he said "normal", Loid should also admit this date would be one of a kind in his life.

  
\---

Agent Twilight once had to stop a drunk Senpian ambassador from dying in a explosive ship in the middle of the Babeg Lake during Christmas Eve. He literally got shot twice that day.

It wasn't even half as tiring as that December 24th as Loid Forger.

After they finished setting up the tree, it was time to visit several people to exchange gifts and wish them a merry Christmas. They visited Franky, Camilla and Dominic, Sharon's family and a small reunion of Loid's colleagues from the hospital (If he wasn't so busy avoiding Olivia's nagging he would have noticed the atmosphere between Yor and Fiona was... tense, to say the least). There was still a bit of time left for them to walk around the Christmas market in the center of Berlint, in which Loid couldn't stop Yor from buying a cup of mulled wine that just let her a little bit tipsy. Anya convinced him to buy her a wooden nutcracker figurine that reminded her of the ballet play she took part earlier that month. He made a mental note to finally go reveal Anya's ballet photos after the holidays.

  
It was still daytime when they finally went back home and Loid had the opportunity to become one with his bed. Not before holding tight onto Anya's back to keep her from opening the gifts by the tree before the permitted time.

"You have to wait until after dinner." He warned as the girl pouted looking at all the gifts Franky had secretly arranged while they were out, under Twilight's guidance and payment. "Santa doesn't like impatient kids."

"Why would he put these here beforehand, then?" She questioned with a frown. Anya still was quite skeptical on that whole Santa Claus thing Papa and Mama insisted it was real on some degree. "He shouldn't be impatient as well!"

"He does things in advance to not overwork himself." It was the half baked excuse he could come up at the moment. "The gifts won't run away, so you can relax. Also, I think they were broadcasting a Christmas cartoon right now."

"Oh, the Bondman Cristmas special!" She finally remembered, running to turn on the TV as Bond also took a spot on her side. 

Loid felt a hand on his arm.

"I'll start on the dinner, so you can rest. I promise I won't ruin anything." She said it as a joke, but he could feel the slight insecurity in her own voice as she said it. 

Loid smiled in gratitude, as he knew the dinner was still mainly his job, but she was still offering him help after noticing he was quite ragged.

"Thank you. It will be just a nap, I promise I'll wake up on my own." He assured.

Yor giggled behind a hand.

  
"Don't worry, Anya will call you once she has waited enough for opening the gifts." She gave him a slight push. "Now, go rest. There's still a long way to go before dinner."

The man nodded, his legs working on their own in carrying him to his bedroom and completely giving up once he had closed the door and flopped down on the bed without even taking off his shoes.

Loid Forger was dead to the world in less than five minutes.

  
\- - -

  
The ringing phone was the responsible for waking him up. With a quick glance at the window, he could see it was already night, but he couldn't be sure on how much time has passed. As much as he wanted to turn around and keep sleeping, he knew he needed to get up so his family could have a proper dinner. 

He took the chance to set up his clothes for the party, which he wouldn't wear yey because he'd be cooking. Even if they weren't receiving any guests besides Yuri, he still wanted to look proper for the occasion. So a maroon cardigan and gray trim slacks with flared bottoms would do the trick.

He left the room in time to hear Yor saying 'Bye, see you' on the phone.

  
"What's wrong?" He asked when seeing her saddened face. 

"Yuri won't join us, he has a work emergency at the consulate." She explained with a sigh.

"Will it take that long? We can wait for him to dine with us."

"It will take a lot of time, apparently. He said he will deliver Anya's present tomorrow." She said the last part in a low voice, even if Anya wasn't really paying attention when her eyes were still glued to the TV watching a holiday foreign movie.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely, even if he knew it wasn't his fault at all. It was just uncomfortable to see Yor unhappy and not do anything. "I know you were looking forward to all of us together."

  
Yor forced up a smile, taking a deep breath.

  
"It's okay, there's always a next time." Maybe it was her contagious smile or the fact that Loid was still feeling sleepy, but the spy corner of his brain didn't even flinch at that phrase. He just smiled. 

Loid checked the clock on the kitchen and concluded his nap lasted a good three hours. He was well-rested, at least.

"I better start cooking." He said fetching his apron on one of the drawers.

  
"The potato salad and the stollen are done, the sausages are on the oven." Yor commented.

Loid nodded as he checked on the dishes, secretly surprised the stollen didn't look burned. He hoped it tasted as good as it looked.

  
"You did a good job." He complimented with a smile.

"Thank you." She answered with a blushed grin, only to remember something. "Oh, your sister called as well!"

"Olivia..?"

  
"No, Davina." She corrected. "She's with your mother in Esperiv already and said they sent us gifts through the mail, but they might take some time to arrive. She will call again in the morning." Yor then smiled more openly. "I also talked with your brother Edgar."

"Oh, great." That didn't make him excited at all. "What did you talk about?"

  
"He thanked me for marrying you, just like Davina and Olivia. Also, he said you owe him a hundred dalcs because of... some orchids?"

  
"Sure, I can pay him when communism is over." He mumbled while washing his hands. "It's amazing how they can still be embarrassing with three timezones separating us."

Yor laughed.

  
"I think it's cute, it just shows how much you guys care for each other." She said while taking off her apron. "Since you're taking over on cooking, I guess I can go change?"

"Yes. Thanks again, for the help." He said with another easy smile.

"No problem. You can repay me by making this goose into something Anya will actually eat." She joked, pointing at the already clean goose on the sink just waiting to be turned into dinner. That movie about a group of kids trying to save a goose from being roasted for Christmas certainly didn't entertain Anya when she found out they would have goose for the feast.

Yor went to change into more appropriate clothes and Loid started to work, having as only company the sounds of the TV on the living room. Again, that absurd and wonderful sense of domesticity he could never guess he'd have in his life. And even with the unnerving knowledge this all had a due date, Twilight still let his guard down for the warm feelings. He really had dug his own grave at that.

  
Well, at least that grave had good wine and a well-roasted goose to snack on.

\- - -

Once they were all settled for the meal, it was a quiet, but comfortable deal. There were only three people and a dog for what was usually a noisy and grand event, after all. Even if Loid hated to see Yor's slightly gloomy face due the absence of Yuri, he had to admit it was nice to have this moment with just the three of them. His wife and daughter. His family.

  
It was in times like these he just ignored there was supposed to be a "fake" before that word.

"Anya, don't pick at the stollen's fruits." Loid gave the girl a light scold and turned to Yor with a gentle smile. "The stollen tastes awesome, by the way. You did a good job, Yor."

  
"Really?!" The brunette exclaimed in blushed surprised. "T-Thank you. I thought I had messed up on the sugar..."

"It is a bit sweeter than the usual, but it's nice to sugar up things once in a while." He said with a shrug.

Yor couldn't even imagine how much she had sweetened his life since Loid met her.

"I'm done!!" Anya announced once she had finished her task of getting all the fruits from the stollen and leaving just a small piece of the bread. "Can we open the presents?"

"First you go wash your hands and mouth while we clean off the table." Loid said before standing up. "Then we can _think_ about opening your gifts."

Anya pouted and turned to Yor.

"Mama, Papa is being a meanie again!" She accused.

"He's just messing with you." She assured with a small grin. "Now, go wash up then we can open the gifts."

  
Anya nodded before dashing to the bathroom, hopefully doing a decent job with the cleaning instead of being quick for the presents.

"I can take over the dishes, you worked enough today." Yor said once they were alone on the kitchen.

  
"Don't worry about this for now, it can wait overnight." He suggested. "Also, there's wine. I just didn't put on the table because Anya would pester us to drink it."

"Oh, I see." Yor laughed lightly. "Guess the night will be a little longer for us, then?"

  
Loid's smile was inconspicuous even when his eyes scanned Yor's frame a little too slow for not carrying ill intentions. She was wearing a v-neck peach colored sleeveless dress whose skirt went down to her knees. Pearl earrings and light make-up that enhanced her ruby eyes. Classy. Simple. Beautiful. He wondered if the skirt's extra puff was because of a petticoat underneath. The nasty part of his brain suggested he should check later, but he put that aside. They were both tired and Anya was at home. The best he would get was a glass of wine.

  
Loid left the kitchen to head to his bedroom, just to bump into a overactive Anya with raised, open hands.

  
"They are clean!" She announced proudly. "Gifts, now?"

Loid sighed. Was every kid as anxious for presents like her? He didn't remember being like that as a child.

(He probably was worse.)

"Sure." He smiled. "I'll just grab the camera, then we can open it."

_"Yay!"_ If Anya could combust, she'd have done it already. But before that she would get her gifts, so combustion was a no-no.

Photographic camera in hand, Loid found the living room with extra illumination due the Christmas lights on the tree. Yor must have turned them after Anya's insistence. Anya, by the way, was sitting on the floor surrounded by all those colorful packages and boxes as a baby chick in a nest. Her eyes were so bright looking at every tiny detail, trying to guess which one was for her. Loid then felt bad for making her wait. She probably never had anything like that before.

Deciding the scene was far too cute to go unscathed, Loid took a step back to find a better angle. A click, a flash and a startled Yor on the floor.

"Gosh, Loid, why are you taking pictures when I'm like this?" The woman frowned fixing her skirt far too late. There was indeed a petticoat underneath.

"You look very fine to me." He said also sitting on the floor beside them. "Do you want to start, Anya?"

"Yes!" She nodded looking for a box with her name on it. 

The first she found was a blue one with a red ribbon. She actually tried to keep the ribbon intact, but once the cheap covering ripped in half, she just gave up and went for her gift. Yor giggled at her excitement.

"Princess Honey!" Anya said once she could figure out the doll through the plastic film. 

This one was Yor's gift that would pair up with the Bondman doll Loid bought and would be found later. The set was going to be "Santa's gift". Yor and Loid would still give her more presents, because they didn't have any other kid to spoil.

  
"Bondman!!" She opened the second blue box ecstatic. "And he comes with a gun!"

"A _gun?!"_ Yor asked in shock looking at Loid. "What... What was _Santa_ thinking?"

"Santa probably couldn't find any Bondman toy without a gun." He answered serious, also not comfortable with giving his daughter a gun. But the Bondman gift was completely necessary for the mission.

"I thought Santa made the toys...?" Anya said with a tilted head.

Realizing his mistake, Loid promptly added:

  
"He makes but he also buys those for really special kids." He explained with a somehow strained smile. "The ones who are very specific in the letters."

"Oh." Anya muttered looking at both of the dolls. That explained why there were tiny letters on the packages saying 'Made in Roskistan'. She was smart enough to know that Santa wasn't a roski.

  
(Or maybe he was?)

  
They kept going with Anya's gifts, which also included a pretty dress gifted by Mama and a bicycle by Papa that was skillfully camouflaged behind the Christmas tree. She was mesmerized by his secret spy skills. There was also a reindeer head-piece for Bond, who seemed happy by receiving a gift.

Soon it was time for the present exchanging between adults. At this point, sleep was already catching up with Anya, but she needed to stay up to watch that.

"Papa, this is for you!" She said handing him a small green box. "I bought it!"

  
"You did?" He asked in amusement, unwrapping his gift.

"Yep, she chose it and gave the cashier lady the money all by herself." Yor confirmed with a small, proud smile. Her little girl was growing up so fast!

It was a pair of gloves, black in color and with a leather palm. They weren't the tactical type used in military, but Twilight found himself surprised at how it looked decent for shooting, as he tried it on his hands. Was Anya inspired by Bondman, in some way?

"Mama says you're always forgetting your gloves and that makes your hands cold." Anya explained with a smug grin, satisfied with what her mind-reading powers caught on her Papa's thoughts. "So I bought _cooler_ gloves that you will actually use. Did you like it?"

"I liked it a lot." He said truthfully, a small grin setting in his lips as he thought about Yor's problems with his cold hands. He deposited a kiss on the girl's head. "Thanks, Anya. I'll make sure to use these ones."

  
"Well, it's my turn to give Papa's gift." Yor said picking a box by her side, a nervous but still anticipating smile on her face. "Merry Christmas, Loid."

The package was gray, with a ribbon and all. Loid actually was carefully slow when opening it, wanting to tease his poor wife that waited earnestly for his reaction.

It was a cologne. Imported from Westalis, of all the places. Even still on the box, he could make the smoky fragrance with a tinge of citrus. It suited him.

  
"This one is nice." He said spraying a bit of it on his wrist for testing. The somber notes reminded him of his mentor's choice for perfumes. Such paled memories still had a place on his heart. "Not too strong, it also feels fresh. Are you perhaps bored of my usual cologne?"

"N-No, it's not that!" Yor shook her head while blushing. "It's just that a month ago you stopped wearing any kind of cologne, when you said you were going to buy a new bottle. Since you never got around to do it, I decided to give you one." She played with the hem of her skirt to avoid looking at him. "The scent reminded me of you. Foreign, mysterious... but still feels like home."

It Loid's time to blush now. Anya, watching them curiously, wondered how a perfume can remind of a person. If she had to pick a scent for Papa, it'd be gunpowder. Like that day when he saved her after she messed around with his spy apparel, which felt like centuries ago.

Loid faked a cough as he recovered his smile, putting the cologne bottle back in its box.

"Thank you, Yor. I really appreciate it." He stood up. "I forgot your gift at my room, please wait a minute."

"You didn't need to bother with a gift for me, Loid." She argued as he disappeared into the hallway. "You bought us a _car."_

"The car was for the family, you need a more special gift." He said coming back with a retangular, black velvet box that ressembling a notebook from afar. It had a silver ribbon thread around it. "Merry Christmas, Yor."

The blonde sat beside her as she took the box, watching her every movement attentively, craving to see her reaction for a present that it fit her so well, in his eyes.

Once Yor had opened it, she screamed in surprise.

"Oh my God, Loid...!"

"Is it a bomb?!" Anya asked alarmed by the scream. She peeked over Yor's shoulder and her eyebrows shot up. "Ohh, shiny!"

  
Yor's hands were trembling as she held the jewelry box. It was a set of a necklace and a pair os drop earrings. The necklace was double-layered, with tiny diamonds forming flower-like patterns on the white gold chain. There were also small rubies scattered around the piece, so small and delicate that one may have missed if not paying attention. The earrings had the same pattern, with larger ruby stones.

  
It looked expensive. Far more valuable than their car. Damn it, it looked like it was worth more than their _apartment._

  
"It's... It's a faux, right?" She asked hopefully, looking at Twilight. "These aren't real diamonds, right?"

  
Loid's cool face sported a raised eyebrow.

"Do I look like the type that would give you fake jewelry?" He snorted. "Yor, this marriage might be a scam, but there's no way I'd gift my wife something low quality."

Oh, God, the jewels are real. Every single diamond on her hand was real.

She couldn't accept it.

"Loid, I can't wear something like this!" She panicked mortified. "This must be so expensive, I don't even have clothes good enough to go with this!"

  
Loid frowned.

"You didn't like it?" If she didn't like it, Loid would punch himself right there and now. He knew it, he should have hunted down the Nágyar crown jewels as a gift. No one would ever find out, anyway.

"I like it! They are beautiful, no one ever went so far for me with a gift." She bit her lip in embarrassment, facing the floor. "It's just... They are too much for someone like me. I'm just a office worker, who also struggles to do basic housewife chores. I... I don't feel worthy of a present like this."

Loid felt sick at that.

"Yor..."

"Mama, that's not true!" Anya argued with a determined face. "Mama is cool and pretty and very strong! She deserves all the shiny jewels in the world!" She turned to Loid looking displeased. "Papa, why did you pick a necklace? You should have bought Mama a _crown."_

  
Yor blushed way harder at that and Loid felt really stupid, because deep down, he agreed with Anya completely.

"...They didn't have crowns at the store, Anya." He coughed falsely to hide his embarrassment. "Yor, Anya is right. You're all the most deserving of these jewels. You may not see yourself as a good enough wife, but for me, you are the best I could have found."

Yor could feel her eyes water at such a heartfelt confession. Anya patted her back as some sort of consolation.

  
"Loid..." She made her best to smile without letting those dumb and sensitive tears fall down. "Thank you. I'm sorry that I still can't see myself the way you do... But I appreciate it. It's far more than I deserve."

Loid smiled strained, because deep down he wanted to spend the whole next hour convincing her that yes, she deserved it. She deserved the world. She deserved way more than Loid Forger could give her, even more than Agent Twilight was capable of. But it was late at night and he'd rather see her comfortable and happy.

"So, will you accept my gift?" He asked pointing at the velvet box. "I promise I'll arrange social events that are good enough for these pieces."

Yor giggled, looking down at her present.

"I accept it. They are so pretty... I could keep staring at these gems all day." She confessed placing the box on her lap and touching the necklace with tentative fingers.

"Mama, put it on!" Anya asked eagerly. "They are shiny, so maybe when you put them you will turn into a magical girl!"

Yor let out a light chuckle as she held the necklace.

"If you say so..."

"Do you want help putting it?" Loid asked impulsively. "The clasps can be tricky."

The blush returned, but she still answered in a low voice:

  
"Yes, I'd like it..."

  
Loid was behind her on a heartbeat, placing the necklace around her throat carefully while also savoring the moment. He couldn't even hide he had a neck thing at this point. Fortunately, Yor kept with her promise of avoiding the turtlenecks at home.

"Thank you." She said once he had closed the clasp, looking down at the jewelry. "I guess it looks good?"

"So pretty..." Anya muttered mesmerized, not seeming disappointed at the lack of magical girl transformation. "Mama looks like a princess!"

"Indeed. Beautiful." Loid agreed with eyes focused on his wife staring up at him.

  
They must have stayed on that half awkward, half romantic stare contest for half a minute before Anya left out a yawn and rubbed her eyes.

  
"Guess it's way past your bedtime, at this point." Loid was the first to break the tension, turning to Anya. "Will you brush your teeth so I can put you to sleep?"

  
Anya nodded, making an effort to stand up while holding her new toys besides the bike.

"I wanna sleep with Princess Honey and Bondman." She declared in a sleepy, but firm voice.

  
"They are hard plastic, it can be uncomfortable." Loid said standing up. Yor also did the same and started to clean out the ripped paper wrappings scattered around the floor.

"But they belong together. And I love them." The girl mumbled while making her way to the hallway.

_Like Mama and Papa_. Anya completed in her tired mind.

  
It didn't take long for the girl to fall asleep along with the dolls, leaving her parents alone on the quiet night. Loid returned to the living room to find the floor clean and their presents on the table. Yor returned from her room, not wearing her necklace anymore. She was carrying what seemed to be a letter on her hand, but he didn't address it.

"Still up for the wine?" He asked heading to the kitchen.

"Yes, please." She said with a tired smile. "Kids have so much energy on Christmas, I'm kinda jealous."

  
"It's because they don't have to cook or clean." He joked while fetching the bottle from the taller cabinets.

They sat down on the couch with a glass each, Yor already off her heeled shoes and Loid slouched leisurely against the cushions, half worried about the possibility of dropping wine on the carpet.

They chatted about random things. The stuff they saw on the Christmas market, work-related topics, how Anya was doing at school... It was pleasant. The calm and quiet Christmas eve only having one another was pleasant.

Twilight wished that all the holidays in his life could end like that.

  
"...It's been so long since I had so much fun at Christmas." Yor admitted after some time in silence. "Yuri has always been with me, but it still felt lonely at times. Now I have you, Anya, and I also got better at socializing with my coworkers. I thank you for that, Loid."

"I feel the same." He replied with a shrug, staring up at the ceiling. "When it was just me and Anya... I was so busy trying give her a comfortable life through working, that I neglected her often. I would also neglect my own well-being. Holidays were just another meaningless day off." He turned to look at her. "You changed my life for the better, Yor. Thank you." 

  
She smiled, avoiding his stare to look at the glass instead. Loid wondered how could she look so pretty in such a mundane setting. He wondered if his thoughts were being muddled by the wine.

After some time, her face flushed deeply as she picked the letter that was left on the coffee table. She stared at it and then at Loid multiple times, before taking a deep breath and handing it to him. 

  
"I still have one last gift for you."

  
"Oh." The man genuinely didn't expect it was something addressing him. "Thanks."

  
"Don't open it now!" She said in alarm as he fiddled with the envelope's seal. "Just... Do it alone. My co-workers gave me the idea and I... Ugh, this is so embarrassing..."

  
"It's okay, Yor." He assured with a small grin. "Whatever it is, I appreciate the effort."

Yor sighed, hiding her face with her free hand. This was a terrible idea...

"You can just throw it away once you see it and forget it completely." She said standing up and adjusting her dress. "I-I'll go to sleep now. Good night, Loid."

"Good night." He said before Yor turned on her heels and headed to her room, even bringing the glass with her. Huh, that letter must be a big deal for her to feel so embarrassed.

Loid still took some time to go to bed, finding comfort in the darkened living room only illuminated by the tiny christmas tree lights. Tomorrow, hopefully, Anya wouldn't have any reason to wake up so early and he could have a better rest. Even then, he wasn't strong enough to actually tell her "no" if she demanded a day out.

After a while he called it a day and put away the wine bottle on the cabinet. He thought about working on the dishes, but just gave up altogether. It's Christmas, he was allowed to be lazy.

  
Once he was changed into his pajamas, Loid finally gave Yor's envelope some attention. It'd be nice to go to sleep with a sweet letter telling him things she was too embarrassed to admit, even if he wished she was more confident in herself. He wasn't also the best to talk about his own feelings, so it wouldn't be fair to judge...

He opened the envelope to find a photograph, not a letter, and the contents made him blink twice and rub his eyes to make sure it wasn't an hallucination due the lack of sleep.

  
'Have a nice present!! - Ms. Forger' said the cursive letters beside a blushing, but smiling, Yor laying on the floor while wrapped in a ribbon. As in, she was only wearing a giant ribbon as clothing. This wasn't even clothing. She was naked, but in a ribbon, as a Christmas present waiting to be opened.

  
He took his time admiring every inch of that picture. Damn it, she was so fucking beautiful. When did she got around to take that picture? What kind of studio did that kind of work? Well, she was smiling, so it must mean she was comfortable and that was his only worry. That was one hell of a good Christmas gift, thank you very much.

  
As he felt the arousal building up on his lower abdomen, Loid sighed deeply.

  
_Holy shit_.

  
The blonde closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. For God's sake, what had he's come down to? He was getting a boner over a picture of his fake wife. Who was sleeping on the opposite room. This was all so damn pathetic, he must have reached rock bottom. But there's no way he'd make it worse and jerk off to a picture of his wife in a ribbon, this was just...

  
  
"Well, fuck it." He muttered as he stood up to turn off the lights and give himself some privacy. 

  
That was surely a memorable Christmas for Agent Twilight.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, Loid is probably going to die of blue balls at some point in my fics.
> 
>   
> \- Yor's picture is real, made by our dear friend Roski and can be found here along with other steamy Christmas cards (+18 warning) [ https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/86224828 ]  
> \- Anya does ballet in my universe because I like ballet yay  
> \- Olivia / Agent Nitelite is an OC created by our discord server, while Davina and Edgar were made by me
> 
> It was all for today, guys, hope you enjoyed it, because I loved writing this piece haha ❤️
> 
> See you next time and Happy Holidays!!~~


End file.
